Death Korps Forever
by Predator7
Summary: The fight for Imperium Supremecy continues as the war rages on. Another is attacked and the forces of Chaos take over several hives. For some of the Imperial Guardsmen deployed there it is their first engagement, but for the Captain Eight of the Death Korps it is just another day at the workplace. X-over with Warhammer.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin the story, I would like to extend my thanks to all the Fanfiction writers who created all the fantastic fan-fictions regarding the Death Korps of Kreig which gave me inspiration to write this story.**

 **Let me tell you something, when I really want to learn more about a particular fictional character, I don't hit the wiki. I hit the Fanfiction site as it hosts a lot more data than the wiki. Though I also know that most of the stories are twisted version of the real thing, they also provide a hell lot more detail.**

 **I would like to take this opportunity to especially thank a few people who made this story possible.**

 **From the Warhammer 40k side, Lord-of-Change (Death Korps of Justice), TheLitchKing236 (Comrade in Arms), Streaming (Enter the Death Korps). These gentlemen not only wrote the stories which inspired me greatly but also allowed me to take up a few points from their story for which I'm grateful.**

 **And from my friends, ArmantusCumPinnae and Bravo Tango. Who were perhaps the only two individuals whom I was acquainted with who had some knowledge about Warhammer 40k and without their help this story would not have been finished.**

 **Also, sorry about the summary, I'm very bad at writing one up.**

 **Ok, so let's start the story, the explanations and triva will be at the end.**

* * *

 **[The Spinward Front]**

* * *

A man was sitting on a desk, in front of him covering the whole table were papers and the man was stuck doing paperwork. The man had dark hair with streaks of gray ones, he wore a grey greatcoat with a breastplate underneath it along with a few medals attached to his coat and a two headed Imperial Aquila emblazoned on his breastplate in gold. Next to the paperwork was a black officer's peak cap with an Ornate Imperial Aquila emblazoned along with a small skull motif and a rebreather.

At that moment a knock sounded on the door and the man looked up and gave permission to enter. A second later the door slowly opened and a soldier, the man's adjutant dressed in the same manner came in with a file. He stood in front of the man before saluting.

"We just got new Orders, Sir." The man placed the file in front of him before standing back at his position.

The man put aside his paperwork and picked up the file before going through it. The man who had brought the file made no movements nor any change in expression. Not that anyone could see it because of the rebreather that covered his face in its entirety.

The man plopped the file on his desk before turning to the standing man, "Get me Colonel-134, Keitel." The Commander said before the man slapped to attention and saluting turned and opened the door to leave. Just before he was about to close the door the commander suddenly remembered something and called him back.

"Also...get me "that" trooper," The adjutant stood there for a second before he looked like he got it as he nodded at the Commander before closing the door.

After Informing the Colonel's Adjutant to report to the Commander, the Adjutant moved towards the Barracks. He passed though several street full of dirt and plasteel building, crossing paths with a Captain along with several Watchmasters driving hundreds of soldiers in full kit and gear to training.

He paused before a particular building that looked like any other barracks nearby before entering the gate. Immediately he found himself in a Yard with a Watchmaster who was inspecting a dozen soldiers do a couple of push-ups in full kit with lasguns slung on their back and a couple of mechanics working on a Chimera. From the white skull motif on their rebreathers, he realised that the men exercising were Grenadiers.

"Where is 3456346-476393-Eight?" The Adjutant asked the Watchmaster who looked back at him and then jutted his thumb and pointed to a corner of the yard at a particular soldier who was lying in the shade of the Chimera with a book lying on his face and his helmet and mask lying nearby.

Seeing him, the Adjutant walked up to him, he briefly noted that the book lying on his face was the newest copy of the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer before kicking him awake.

"3456346-476393-Eight, The Commander demands your presence."

The Adjutant was about to open his mouth to comment on the soldier's conduct when the man opened his eyes and looked back, initially the Adjutant wanted to lecture the trooper on his behaviour but seeing glaring look that the trooper was giving he lost his words, he then shut his mouth and walked off.

Seeing the Adjutant walk off the man got up slowly and then picked up the book. He threw a glance at the Quartermaster who looked back at him and then focused back on the exercising soldiers, who had not even stopped for a moment to see what had happened.

He looked at the mechanics that were looking at him curiously and glared at them, and seeing his glare they hurriedly went back to work. He tucked the book under his arm and then picked up his helmet, putting it on he picked up his mask.

His Dead fish eyes disappeared behind the mask as he put it on.

* * *

The dorm was dark, the lights shut off. Its occupants asleep in the various bunk beds placed around the room. Then suddenly the sound of a whistle was heard and instantly the whole dorm got up as if electricity had been pumped through the people asleep.

On one bed, trooper Yui awoke with a sudden jolt. The Room was still dark but most of the other troopers were already awake and getting ready. She slowly got up feeling a little stiff, when she opened her eyes clearly she realised that she had fallen asleep with her flak jacket still on.

'Well one thing less to do,' she jumped down from the bed and quickly put her boots on as two other troopers rushed past her while putting on their helmets. She grabbed her Lasgun and put on her helmet and rushed out with the other troopers.

As she moved out, lighted flooded her eyes and she cringed her eyes. As her eyesight was regained she saw a large number to troopers moving out, all in standard Cadian shock trooper battle gear. All the troopers were coming out of the nearby barracks. The place was the lowest level of the Hive city that was still under their control. Instead of being the safest, it was the most desolate and dirty place with the streets being full of dirt and mud.

As they neared the Intersection, the troopers that were rushing began to slow down and form into lines. In the middle of the intersection was a huge lift, right in the middle of the base that led to the higher levels and the surface. On that lift were a couple of Commissars and the acting Commander along with a few other officers standing along with him.

The Cadians stood silently in several lines in front of the Officers. Then as the last line formed behind them, the General walked to the front of the troopers and inspected them then he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright Cadians Listen up!" The General roared, his voice even reaching the last line, "You know that we have been unable to take back the city." At this the morale of the Cadian Troopers dropped. Yui remembered what had happened.

A sudden attack on the Planet took everyone by surprise. The enemy had already taken control of one of the two continents on the planet while the Imperial Guards were fighting to keep control of the second continent.

Fortunately HQ had heard what had happened and decided to deploy a Cadian corps to reinforce the Imperial regiments fighting on the planet. It would be a few regiments' first deployment and the HQ would have them get used to the battlefield by making them fight alongside the older experienced regiments.

However they had underestimated their enemy as they lost a Hive and even worse two regiments were utterly annihilated in the recent defence. She too remembered that she had lost several of her fellow troopers. Her eyes grew moist when she remembered the times they together.

The General's voice drew her back from her memory lane.

"However HQ has decided they had enough the enemy. Starting from tomorrow, we will start counterattacking. The time to avenge your dead comrades has come."

She noticed that other than a few troopers everyone's face displayed excitement, the moment to avenge their friends was finally coming. She however looked at those whose face was emotionless.

One of them was Sergeant Shizuka, the leader of the squad she was part of. She knew why the Sergeant displayed that expression. They had been pushed back and back even though they had numerical advantage.

Yesterday night, they were ordered to advance and retake a nearby fort, the trooper's morale was high and they advanced fearlessly towards the trenches surrounding the Fort looking to take the enemy by surprise.

However the true reality of War hit them on the face when the first Heavy bolters opened fire. The Cadian shock troopers found themselves in an exposed position in the middle of nowhere.

Under fire from the trenches and the Mortar fire from the fort their morale broke. If this was an experienced regiment they might have charged at the enemy, however the new troopers even under the threats of execution by the Commissars couldn't summon the courage to move forward.

Then finally after several hours of being under heavy fire the Commanders ordered a retreat. Their unwillingness to fight was duly noted and several officers and troopers were executed for their incompetence and failure of the Operation.

'Did these people even remember what happened last time...?' She thought as she recognized several people who were shaking in excitement. Those same people who were frightened out of their wits last night.

"However," The General continued, "You won't be fighting alone,"

"Oh crap..." One of the men next to her groaned as the general continued.

"Our help won't be in the form of the almighty Space Marines, but in the form of a well known fighting force, that are masters of Siege warfare. You will be fighting alongside one of the most feared and lethal forces available within the Departmento Munitorum,"

"The Death Korps of Kreig!" He roared as several forced cheers cried out.

"Oh fuck..." Somebody said. A second later a laspistol was discharged and a small thud was heard followed by a scream. As expected of a Typical Commissar...he didn't even hesitate to shoot.

"You dare open your filthy mouth when the general is speaking...? Know your place soldier!" After that nobody dared to speak anything till they were dismissed.

Even when they were dismissed and everyone went back to the barracks there was total silence. Yui didn't have a clear idea what has happening so she decided to ask the only person who knew.

And coincidently the alarm bell for the rations rang.

As she went to get her rations she discovered the rest of her squad already there. There were a few members in her squad that she was friends with, there were 3 other females in her squad while the rest were all males.

And currently they were talking about what the generals said while consuming their rations.

"Don't worry, this time we will retake that fort," A man with blonde hair said, he was the vice leader of the squad apart from the Sergeant.

"Of course, this time we will kill those Chaos scum and take back the Hive," Another man, this time with Orange hair said trying to boost the morale.

"But what about those reinforcements," A female trooper with blonde hair said as Yui sat down, "Are those Death Korps any good...? I mean what kind of name is that "Death Korps" what kind of person even named them that...?" She asked the same question that Yui wanted to ask.

"Did you not read the Primer...?" Another female trooper who was wearing glasses said while holding up a book. Then opening the book she flipped to a particular page and then started to read out from it.

"The Death Korps of Krieg is the name given to all of the Imperial Guard regiments that originate from the devastated, post-nuclear Death World of Krieg in the Segmentum Tempestus."

"They excel in trench and siege warfare but have taken part in various different combat actions across many campaigns such as the Taros Campaign, the Third War for Armageddon, the Atria Wilderness Campaign and the Vorenz III Campaign to name but a few,"

"They can be counted on over most other Imperial regiments to hold their ground and when advancing prefer a massive offensive over an extended front with a rolling barrage of artillery support. Many Krieg regiments are adept raiders of entrenched positions should amassed offensive be impractical or require the softening up of enemy positions before any such offensive can take place,"

As she read from the book many other troopers stopped eating and listened and till she finished the entire hall was silenced.

"So, HQ thinks that these Death Korps are better than the Cadian Shock troopers...?" The other female trooper with brown hair said as whispered discussions broke out all around the hall.

"I don't think that is the case," The blonde male tried to pacify the other, "I mean it does say that they are a Siege specialist regiment doesn't it...?"

"That doesn't change the fact that the higher ups doesn't think we can do it ourselves." The brown hair girl tried to argue before a voice silenced everything.

"Oh...those are some very big words from a person who was too scared to do anything yesterday." The words fell like thunder on the woman who turned around to find Sergeant Shizuka standing behind her with a fearsome expression on her face.

But what was even scary was that there was also a commissar standing behind her glaring at the Trooper. If not for the fact that he had a plate in his hands, no one had any doubt that he would have already pulled out his laspistol and shot her.

"Everyone of the 841th regiment report to the surface immediately, the Kreigers have arrived. You are part of the welcoming committee," she announced and then eyed the female trooper in front of her, "Trooper Sagami, you will report to the Discipline room immediately."

Everyone of the 841th regiment scrambled immediately, Yui looked at Sagami who was still frozen on the spot before she dashed out of the building along with her squad.

* * *

As the 841th regiment was taken up to the surface by the huge life everyone was shocked to see hundreds of light slowly coming down from the night skies.

As the sub-terrain hive was constantly lit by artificial light no one knew what the time on the surface was. Still, the city's landing grounds which were surrounding the hive entrances were brightly lit and floodlights lit the area.

Trooper Yui saw the General and the rest of his command staff standing at a place further away from her spot.

"Here they come," Someone murmured as the huge black dropship came to hover over their designated spots. Then slowly scores of Devourer Class Dropships eventually came to a total land.

Immediately the massive doors of the nearest dropship opened and a person who could only be the Commander of the Death Korps walked out. He was dressed in a black greatcoat and his face was covered by what looked like a gasmask. He also wore a helmet that bore an Ornate Imperial Aquilla.

Behind him came several officers that wore the same uniform expect that they wore a peak cap instead of a helmet. The Commander shook hands with the General and then Yui saw it. Hundreds...no thousands of Death Korps Guardsmen in their black uniforms marched out in massive companies, the Death Korps in their black uniforms looked like Ghostly Spectres or Grim Reapers, Trooper Yumiko suddenly muttered, "Why are all of them wearing those gasmasks...?"

"I think it is because of their homeworld...? They can't live there without it," Trooper Ebina muttered.

"Quiet!" A sharp command came from the Sergeant and everyone stopped talking.

They watched as those thousands of Death Korps guardsman who marched at a surprising speed came to a complete halt after them several dozen Leman Russes tanks drove out of the Dropships followed by the other Vehicles of the Imperial Armoury.

Then one of the Officers standing near the Cadian general came towards the 'welcoming committee' and stood before the 841th regiment.

"The 841th regiment will take over the hive defense along with the Kriegers. He then pointed towards the East, "The 841th regiment will take over the defences in the East. You will work with the 446th regiment of the Death Korps, I will now depart to give this same message to the 842, 843 and 786th Cadian Shock Trooper regiments. You will follow the orders of the Death Korps officers as if they were my own." The regiment saluted the Officer as he went towards the hive intending to deliver the orders.

"Forward!" The regiment's officer gave the order and they began to move towards the East, the very direction where the forts were situated. A few of them turned their heads to see a regiment of the Death Korps following them.

"Let's hope they're not going to pick on us." Someone body in the regiment said and everyone nodded at his statement.

* * *

 **[2 hours later]**

* * *

A Fort stood on the bleak and barren landscape dotted by artillery holes. The Fort was just a structure of four raised walls with infantrymen patrolling the walls and hexagonal shaped bunkers on two of its four corners. One lay in the northeast side, it covered the entire right side of the fort, providing a good firing position which covered the right side. **[AN- Imagine a square with 4 walls, now take the northwest corner and southeast corner and add a Hexagon bunker on the corner such that one of its side overlaps with the corner]**

The fort was surrounded by a layer of barbed wire a few yards in front of the fort. Another layer, this time of sandbags was laid 15 yards in front of the first layer. Though the night time had dropped the visibility quite a bit, the positions of the heavy bolters would easily be found by an expert eye.

5 yards in front of it laid the trenches. The trenches ran in a zig-zag pattern that covered the fort, full of infantry no doubt. In front of the trenches on the left, lay a broken railway track, the track had been blown apart, a ruined train lying on its side in the pond a showcasing that. The tracks were still intact in the left and formed a small hill which provided some cover from the fort. The tracks that were previously present on the right had been destroyed and in place was a pond filled with toxic water. A few destroyed vehicles lay here and there. The trenches surrounding the fort were only continued till the pond.

"There are Death guard soldiers in the trenches, we're facing the Chaos-Blood pact," The man said his voice slightly muffled due to the mask that he wore.

"We should just get the Emperor to call the Exterminatus upon this damn planet..." He said again but no one replied. He looked back and saw his Vox operator and a Watchmaster looking across the plain and desolate landscape for anything suspicious.

"Watchmaster what else did those Cadians tell us about the location...?" The Watchmaster looked back and answered in a muffled yet feminine voice.

"The Cadians report that there is second fort beyond the first one, we'll be taking the both of them today," She said while pointing in the direction of the fort. The man took up a pair of binoculars equipped with night vision and tried to look in the direction indicated.

"Nope can't see it. Doesn't matter it will be done, we've got more cannon fodder than them." The man shrugged and then turned towards the other two people, "Let's move, we're stayed here long enough." As he said this the three of them slowly got up, lasguns at the ready and departed from the spot that they previously were hiding.

After a few minutes the man stopped at another position and turned back to the Vox operator.

"Report everything to Col. Keitel," The Vox operator nodded before following the orders. A minute later he looked at the officer.

"Sir, Col. Keitel has given us additional orders. We are to find a new position for Mortars. The Cadian General has forbidden the use of any Armour. He wants to reserve all the armour for recapturing the Hive,"

The officer remained silent but it was obvious what was going through his head. If those thoughts were to be put into words, expressions like "Complete Annihilation" "Lay the Exterminatus on these Heretics!" "Cleansing by Honly Fire" could be used to describe his fury towards the Cadian Top Bass.

The Watchmaster looked at him and though she could not see his face she knew what he was thinking.

"Captain, we should look for the new position,"

"They should have sent a Cadian squad along with us...they would have made fine bait."

"Sir, you can't use the troops of other regiments as cannon fodder."

"Who's making them cannon fodder, all I want them to do is use them to check out the enemy firepower."

"It still remains that you cannot do that. Why not taste the enemy firepower yourself...? It will save manpower that can be used as Cannon fodder in another battle."

"If I went to taste the enemy firepower beforehand, who would report it back to the Colonel...?"

"I would gladly volunteer to report the mission back and also volunteer to add your number to the casualty list, Sir."

The Officer and the Watchmaster stared at each other, both of them unable to see the other's expressions but one of them was frowning while the other was sneering. It was the Vox operator that broke the silence.

"Sir...Maam...I have to remind you both that you are on an open channel...? Please do not raise dust on the frequency." At his voice both of them looked away from each other, finally the Officer sighed and then looking around the place moved towards the fort, followed by the Vox operator and the Watchmaster who shook her head and followed him.

* * *

 **[3 Hours Later]**

* * *

A few people gathered around a fire as they ate their meals together. Knowing that they would have to fight and extremely difficult battle tomorrow, most of the regiment slept little and ate their meals early, knowing that for some it might be their last.

This was a relatively safe area, so the Commanders allowed the troopers to light a few fire around which most of the soldiers sat. Many of them were catching a little sleep following the old soldier's mantra of catching sleep whenever and wherever you can. The atmosphere was relatively relaxed as some of them cleaned their toes or talked. This mood was however only limited to the Cadian Shock trooper regiments. There were another set of people who were not affected by this atmosphere.

The Death Korps.

The emotionless guardsman maintained their vigilance and did not light any fires. They stood guard scanning the horizons all the while double checking or triple checking their equipments or maintaining their lasguns.

Only a few of the Death Korps appeared to be sleeping or eating otherwise the whole regiment was dutifully in the trenches that were dug that very night a few hours ago.

"Man...these Death Korps are really something..." The Orange headed trooper said as he stretched back.

"That is true..." Yui said in a low voice as she remembered the number of interactions that their regiments had with the Death Korps.

Not even one...

The Death Korps were perhaps the most silent people that she had ever seen. Most of them were dedicated to their work and never bothered to interact with them. The rare moment when someone had to say something to them at most they would get a nod, a grunt or a short sentence, nothing else.

One thing that they were surprised at was their speed at digging the trenches.

They had been ordered to prepare a few trenches and heavy bolter positions.

While the Cadian regiments were busy filling up the sandbags the Death Korps were tasked to dig up the trenches.

As they had finished filling the sandbags, and were carrying them towards the designated positions they were surprised to see the Death Korps had already dug up two layers of trenches that covered the whole hive. Not only that they had also positioned several mortar positions and already brought several chimeras to the forefront ready to even mount a counterattack in case of a attack.

The sight surprised the regiment, but it was not long before the excitement from seeing the Death Korps died down. Now they were calmly waiting for the day to come so that the assault on the forts can commence.

"Yo kids! Are you prepared...?" A voice suddenly knocked them out of their thoughts as a trooper in the standard green Cadian Shock trooper battlegear came up to the group.

"Sergeant!" Everyone stood up and gave a salute and then sat down, making space for the new arrival.

"We've been given the briefing, we'll advance as soon as light breaks. The Death Korps will be leading the attack," The woman said hurriedly as she tried to warm herself next to the fire.

"So," She suddenly sat up and looked into their eyes excitedly, "What do you think of these Death Korps...?" The group looked at each other and then started to state their opinions.

"I honestly don't know what to think of them..." The Blonde trooper replied. At moments like these he was the only one who spoke.

"You know what they say about them in the regiment...? They can even kill babies and not be affected one bit."

"They're even saying that they are nothing more than killing machines."

"Is that your own opinion or everything is based on the rumors...?" Sergeant Shizuka asked them which silenced everyone.

"I think you should try seeing things yourselves beforehand rather than hearing others opinions...however, I don't think you can get anything out of the Death Korps..." She said and everyone gave a wry smile.

Then suddenly one of them pointed at something moving near their little group. As it came closer they saw two of the Death Korps guardsman moving towards a Chimera vehicle near them. They watched in curiosity as the two of them sat next to the Vehicle with their food.

"Should we invite them...?" The trooper who wore glasses asked suddenly and the female trooper with blonde hair gave her an annoyed look.

"That's a good Idea..." Trooper Yui said before standing up and shouted at the two Death Korps Guardsmen.

"Hey you two wanna eat with us...? We've even got a fire!" As soon as she said that she found herself being stared at as everyone sent her a look of Disbelief.

'Has she lost her mind...?' Everyone thought. They had heard rumours of the Death Korps and no one wanted to be near one of those human killing machines.

One of the two stared at the group for a few moments, the other one saw her looking at the group, curious he looked at her and then at the group, he then looked back at her before standing up. He beckoned to the other one and slowly walked towards the group. The other one's gaze followed his back before he stood up as well and followed him towards their group.

"You sure did it now..." Sergeant Shizuka said to Yui while giving her a brief look. She then ordered the group to make some space and moments later the group was joined by the two new additions next to the fire.

For a minute the group was shrouded in silence. The Death Korps guardsmen looked at the Cadian Shock Troopers who stared back at them. The guardsmen didn't remove their masks or helmets which unnerved some of the group.

Seeing the bowl of food in their hands Yui thought of something to break the ice, "Uh...Is it difficult to eat with those on...?" She asked with a slight smile but they said nothing.

One of them, the person who had come forward first seem to hear her words as he fiddled with the helmet and unclasping the straps holding the helmet and the mask together, as he removed his mask and revealed his face everyone was shocked. Yui was 24 and so was everyone in her squad, the oldest of them was their Sergeant who was 30 something. However the person in front of them, sharing their fire and wearing the uniform of the Death Korps was a young Boy.

The boy, with his black hair and strange eyes drew many shocked looks. The squad and other Troopers nearby stared at his face in shock as he stared back at them with his rotten fish eyes that were devoid of any emotions. If he was on any other planet they had no doubt that with his looks he would have been picked up by the Tempestus Scions where he would be made into a Deadly Commissar. He then looked at the other guardsman who was silently staring at her bowl, perhaps feeling his gaze he looked up and realising what that gaze meant removed his own helmet.

If their little group was shocked upon seeing the young boy they were given a even greater given shock upon seeing the other guardsman remove his helmet.

Under that emotionless mask, was a beautiful girl, she had long raven black hair that she used her hand to take the odd strand out of her face and to the side. The male troopers stared at her, completely enchanted by her beauty. If she was born in Cardia she would have no doubt made a great Imperium Idol and speaker. However two things stood out along that beautiful visage.

The first, her age was almost the same as the boy. She was young.

The other was her eyes, though they were crystal blue and beautiful they too carried that emotionless look within them.

It was Sergeant Shizuka who first summoned up the courage to speak, "How old are you two...?" The Girl wanted to speak something but one look from the boy and she decided to shut up.

"18" The boy said and started to eat from his bowl.

"18" The girl said, the boy looked towards he before she had revealed her age and had gotten a glare from her, seeing that he hurriedly looked back and continued to eat his food.

The surroundings entered into deadly silence as they revealed their age. Anyone who was interested and listened in on them silently mulled over their thoughts. It was Yui who said what they all were thinking...

"What kind of Army is your Death Korps where even children are permitted to join..." She muttered in a dark tone.

"We aren't permitted." The boy said his focus still on his food, "We're conscripted." The girl finished his sentence as she took in a spoonful of the stew.

The group was silenced for some time, the only movement was of the two Death Korps guardsman who kept on eating their food. The Cadian were still silent when Yui broke the silence with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, I never introduced myself...I'm Private Yui, She is our Sergeant Shizuka and they are Hayato, Tobe, Yumiko, Ebina, they are all of our squad." Yui said pointing to various people sitting around the fire while introducing them. They calmly nodded or grunted when they were introduced.

The boy looked up from his food and calmly replied, "3456346-476393-Eight."

The girl looked at him and then opened her mouth, "3456346-476765-Ice."

The two of them repeated a series of numbers and then continued to eat their food. However seeing their confused stares, the boy explained.

"We are just known as numbers, you can call me, "Eight" and her "Ice", but then again you can just call us 'Soldier' or 'Trooper' like the rest,"

"So...Eight and Ice is this, your first battle...?" Sergeant Shizuka asked to which the boy shook his head.

"Not my first, we were there...Third War for Armageddon. We both were part of those 5 regiments sent to stop the Ork advance."

"I...know a bit about that..." The female trooper called Ebina said slowly..." She said and under everyone's gazes she took out her copy of the Primer, "The Siege of Hive Tartarus, During a critical moment in battle the Death Korps counterattacked and unleashed several timely mortar bombardments that pinned the Orks down and after successfully flanking them wiped out the the Space Wolves of Harald Deathwolf's Great Company that attempted to breakout from the Imperial encirclement. After a few hours the Siege was declared successful."

"I don't know about any Harald Deathwolf..." The girl said while staring at her empty bowl, "All I saw was a sea of greenskins charging towards us while we shredded them to bits by the Mortars and our Heavy Stubbers,"

"So...where will you go after this War...?" Sergeant Shizuka said while trying to lighten the mood, "The CO has offered me a job as Assistant Instructor at the Academy after all this is over,"

"I feel pity for those who are going to be training under you..." Yumiko muttered before a fist landed on top of head.

"I can hear you..." Shizuka muttered while others chuckled. The boy and girl silently stared at the scene.

"After this huh...?" The boy muttered while mulling over her words before shaking his head.

"After this is over we will be departing immediately," His words drew the group's attention.

"How do you know that...? Won't they give you some time to rest...?" The Blond trooper named Hayato asked. He was stared back by two pair of eyes, eyes which expected death and accepted it.

"That's the way of the Death Korps of Kreig." This time it was the girl who replied, "When one war is over, we go to the next one, stopping only to resupply and replace the losses."

"That's sounds like a stupid and stuck up way to live..." The Orange hair trooper known as Tobe said.

"That's how the Death Korps lives, that's the way of everyone on Kreig." The boy said monotonously, "We are a contradiction."

"We are a people with a Death Wish in an empire addicted to survival." The girl followed his words with her own.

"We are a contradiction, born only to die." The boy finished and then silence reigned over the place.

For a few minutes nobody said anything, the Kriegers never spoke a word while the Cadians looked like they wanted to say something but in the end kept their mouths shut.

The silence was broken when someone ran towards the group, they looked back and frowned when they was it was Death Korps guardsman.

The guardsman came towards the group and then looked at the boy and girl sitting next to the fire. He then stood at attention and then saluted.

"Captain Eight, Colonel Keitel demands your presence immediately." The group was silent for second before instinct kicked in and everyone stood up and saluted. Everyone had the same expression of disbelief on their face and the same thought going through their head.

'This boy is a Captain...? What kind of absurd joke is this...?'

The boy in question started at the fire before getting up and putting on his mask and helmet, the girl following his actions also equipped her gear. Now looking at the present Cadian troopers, the presence that he now gave off warded off any suspicions on their part about his rank. This kind of presence was not something one could fake easily. The 18 year old in front of them boy really was a Captain.

As he picked up his Lasgun and started moving towards the Death Korps trenches followed by the girl and the messenger guardsman. Then suddenly he turned back and looked at the group.

"Thank you for the hospitality Sergeant, I hope you live to train some good soldiers," He said in a loud voice that everyone in the group and around them heard and then turned back to keep walking towards the Kreigsmen's lines.

* * *

 **[1 HOUR LATER]**

Colonel Keitel lowered his binoculars. He was standing at an especially made observation point as he gazed at the enemy positions. The information brought back by Captain Eight suggested of two good points for assaulting the Fort and both of them were entrances into the trench that surrounded the fort. Once the trench was occupied it would be easier to take out the defenders on the wall.

One was near the railway tracks on the left of the battlefield that were still intact while the other was on the left side with a trench behind which there was a small pond which also had another entrance into the surrounding trench.

Thought anyone could see that the point on the right was nothing more than a death spot, as the trench that surrounded the fort was on a slightly more elevated ground than the first trench making anyone in it an easy target for the heavy bolter. Thus anyone would make the mistake of choosing to attack via the trench on the left, next to the intact rail lines.

However it wasn't that easy, he had been reported that there were several Death Guard soldiers were lying in ambush in both the positions. It was well organised affair, Colonel Keitel thought, the enemy had posted the elite units at the point where the attack would be the most severe and not at the back.

In front of him were the trenches where his own Death Korps Guardsman and the supporting Cadian Shocktrooper regiments were lying in wait. Behind him were several mortars and their crews with the enemy coordinates and shells at the ready.

"Begin the Bombardment," Colonel Keitel of the Death Korps passed the order to the Vox operator who transmitted it to the Mortar crews.

Moments later, the Mortar crews ahead of them launched what would be the first barrage of mortar fire.

The mortar rounds pounded at the position of the enemy infantry in the trenches surrounding the fort. The first barrage was simply used for correcting the aim of the gunners and the second barrage followed after mere a minute after the first one.

"Send in the first company." Colonel Keitel watching the bombardment said and the vox operator transmitted the orders.

Seconds after transmitting the Order, a company of Death Korps Infantry jumped out from the trenches and began running towards the enemy line. The Black line made of regular soldiers and engineers extended all the way till the trench that lay in the east, the Infantrymen deployed two ranks deep rushed towards the enemy lines. Their lasguns, bayonets attached, raised towards the enemy lines.

The enemy did not take it lying down. Though the men in the first trenches were bogged down the enemy also used their mortars positioned on the Fort walls to strike back.

The mortar rounds slammed directly into the path of the Charging Kriegsmen, the rounds exploded and sent clumps of dirt flying along with anyone in the range of the explosion. The Kriegsmen in the middle were wiped out leaving the middle section exposed. However this didn't stop them and instead they kept charging. To the Cadians greenhorns watching this scene felt Goosebumps upon their skins on seeing the Kriegsmen charging, heedless of the danger they were in.

The enemy infantry hiding in the trenches ignored the continuous enemy mortar fire and opened fire with their bolters and lasguns, sending a volley of las shots and bolter fire towards the charging men.

The volley of enemy fire and the incoming mortar fire had wiped out the middle section of the line however this allowed the remaining soldiers to advance further.

The Left flank had almost managed to reach the hill when the Death Guards hiding near the left trench entrance opened fire, immediately the Kriegsmen stopped their charge and fired back while slowly advancing towards the Death Guards.

The surviving Kreigsmen used each other as shields while advancing, the first row fell in a matter of seconds but this allowed the second row to move a few yards more, all the while the Death Korps displayed splendid marksmanship and most of their rounds finding their mark and sending Death Guards straight back to their Chaotic maker.

As a few feet remained between then, the two parties stopped their attacks and charged at each other. Using their bayonets and their Las-guns as clubs both the sides tore at each other madly. A few officers unleashed their chainswords as they cut down any enemy that was unfortunate to be near them.

Colonel Keitel took his gaze towards the right flank which was much luckier by normal standards. The Trench was dug at an angle which was designed to stop the attacks that would fall on the middle of their line, however the Guardsmen had already entered the trenches and were engaged in hand to hand battle with the Death Guards.

Seeing both of the attack points being captured Col. Keitel issued his next order without taking his eyes off the situation.

"Send the first Cadian line along with the next company, tell Captain Eight to advance with his squad."

Moments after transmitting the order another Black line of Death Korps charged out of the trenches, this was followed by another green line, which comprised of the Cadian Shock Troopers.

Colonel Keitel's gaze was drawn towards the right flank where he had sent the Captain before he looked through the binoculars again while ordering the Mortars to change their targets.

* * *

Captain Eight charged towards the trench entrance as bolter and las-shots whizzed past him. Watchmaster Ice ran next to him while his Vox operator and a squad of grenadiers and engineers ran behind with their las-guns and stubbers. Behind them he knew were a company of Cadians who seeing how the Death Korps charged previously, wisely decided to charge behind them.

He brought up his las-gun as he aimed in the direction of the Enemy and fired, several shot doing nothing but merely suppressing his enemy, however one found its mark, blowing away the upper half of the heretic who took the shot.

"Into the trench!" He roared. They were headed towards a ruined Chimera that was half stuck into the mud in front of them. The Kriegsmen that had arrived before them were taking cover behind the Chimera or were joining the trench fight.

Though the trench was slightly at a disadvantaged position, it was a hell lot better than being out in the open without cover.

As he neared the trench he saw a few Death guard soldiers that were still fighting with the Kriegsmen, and seeing them he readied his las-gun and jumped into the trench, bayonet at the ready.

A Death guard who looked away from his opponent was the first to fall as Eight's bayonet went straight through his throat and out of his neck. Pulling out his bayonet, Eight sidestepped a officer's chainsword before using the butt of his las-gun to hit him on the side, the officer groaned and turned, he was raising his chainsword to attack when a bayonet was plunged straight through his chest.

Kicking the officer down, Watchmaster Ice removed her las-gun's bayonet before looking for a new enemy. Eight pulled out his bolter-pistol and fired sending another heretic officer engaged in combat to his maker.

After a few moments, the outnumbered Death Guards were slain and the trench was filled with Kreigsmen and a few Cadian shock troopers who took cover in the trench.

The rest of the line was lying Prone near the trenches while laying down fire towards the second trench when the Heavy bolter in the second line opened fire shredding several soldiers who were unlucky to be out of cover and in its line of sight. The infantry encouraged by the heavy bolter also opened fire, making the troopers keep the head inside the trench.

"Advance! Take out that Heavy Bolter!" A Cadian commissar yelled and rushed forward with his las-pistol and chainsword. Several Cadians and Kreigsmen who were in the trench and lying in cover charged at his command.

Ice too got up but was held back by Eight who was silently staring at the enemy trench.

The charging trooper were within a few meters of the trench before a mortar round landing right in the middle of the group turning most of them into huge chunks of meat, seeing the opportunity the Heretics threw grenades into the chaotic mess which immediately blew up killing off any survivors. The commissar who was lucky to survive both the mortar and the grenades was shredded by the heavy bolter but not before discharging his laspistol into the enemy lines giving one heretic a new chest cavity.

"NOOOOO!" Suddenly a scream was heard from behind the destroyed Chimera and the gazes of everyone went towards a screaming Cadian soldier who was looking at the corpses of the trooper where were killed. The soldier was clutching his face with both of his hands, his weapon was nowhere to be seen.

"I...I can't take it anymore...!" The soldier screamed and turned and tried to flee.

"When did I saw that you can run? GET BACK TO DYING YOU COWARD!" A commissar roared before raising his las-pistol at the fleeing soldier and shooting him.

"No Tobe!" Someone shouted near him and Eight swung his head and looked at the source of the voice, he also saw that the Commissar was looking that way too. No doubt looking for another trooper to make an example out of...

He looked at the source and then recognized that the Cadian who had yelled that was the very same trooper that they had shared a fire with a few hours earlier. It was then that he noticed that aside from the Sergeant he couldn't see any of her remaining squad mates. A second later he realized that the trooper who the Commissar shot was part of their squad.

"You shot him!" She said with horror. Behind the mask, eight's face twitched. Was she asking a Commissar for mercy...?

"IF ANY OF YOU TRIED TO COWER FROM THE ENEMY, I WILL SHOOT YOU! I WILL NOT LET THIS MISSION BE A FAILURE NO MATTER HOW MANY OF YOU COWARDS I NEED TO KILL!" The Commissar yelled at the surviving Cadian troopers focused back on the battle sending bolter fire and las-shot at the enemy. The enemy responded in kind sending down heavy bolter fire and las-shot.

Eight looked over the middle to see the situation. The Death Korps in the middle were almost upon the enemy trenches and were incurring loses upon the enemy, however they were under fire from the Heavy bolters and were almost wiped out again but that didn't matter as the Cadian line behind them had little to no casualties, the left flank was not visible to him, but he guessed that the Kriegsmen they would have no problems taking that position.

The problem here was the Heavy bolter.

"Watchmaster, You see those men manning the Heavy bolter...?" He said his gaze still fixed at the two men manning the gun.

Ice next to him leaned out of the trench to look at them and then crouched down as a few bolter rounds whizzed and landed at the place where her head was, she looked at Eight and then nodded, "I do." She said.

Eight retracted his gaze and looked back at her, "I don't want to."

Ice stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "Understood sir."

Ice stood up and looked at his squad.

"Squad forward take out that position!" She yelled and climbed out of the trench followed by a few grenadiers.

The Troopers watched as Ice rushed towards the enemy, the grenadiers pulling out their own las-guns and covering her, with single but carefully aimed shots as she jumped and got into cover behind a small vehicle that was lying near the pond. The grenadiers followed her never stopping their fire.

The heavy bolter noticing this small squad advancing towards it turned its fire towards the squad, taking down two of the grenadiers who had gotten closer. It was then that Ice moved.

Ice grabbed the Kriegsman firing next to her and using him as a shield advanced forward. The Bolter fire was absorbed by the Kriegsman who dropped his las-rifle. As her shield was almost turned into a bloody mess she dropped him and jumped towards the other Kriegsman who was shot and continued to advance while using his body as a shield.

As she had gotten close enough to see the gunner's features Ice did not miss this opportunity and aiming carefully emptied her las-charge and turning both of the men into dead men.

Eight watching this from the Trenches leapt out of the trenches.

"KRIEGSMEN CHARGE!" he yelled for all he was worth and charged towards the enemy line, stopping for a moment to pick up the dead Commissar's chainsword before he charged along with his fellow Death Korps guardsman.

"CHARGE!" The commissar yelled and raising his chainsword charged along with the remaining Cadian troopers while rushed to catch up to the Death Korps.

* * *

Eight with a chainsword in one hand while a bolter-pistol in the other hand, his las-gun slung over his back charged like a berserker towards the enemy lines. He could see Ice fighting the Heretics with the rest of his grenadiers, they had jumped into the enemy trench and were preventing them from firing upon the charging Troopers.

There was also bolter fire and las-shot coming from the Fort wall, but nobody cared about that, choosing to ignore the troopers dying next to them.

The air distorted near his face and he ducked, just in time to hear a round whizzing past his head. He was lucky but the soldier behind him was not. The round passed cleanly passing through his head sending him off to the next life.

Eight jumped into the trench and fired at the nearest Death guard who took the shot straight through his gasmask. Eight raised his Chainsword cutting off the head of the Death guard, making sure that the Death guard really was dead.

He advanced and brought his sword upon another Heretic who used his las-rifle to block the sword. The man's face twisted in a sneer as he looked at Eight, his face twitched as he activated the chainsword, which roaring to life cut through the Heretic's las-gun like butter and went straight through his chest throwing back a spray of blood which splattered across Eight's Uniform.

He kicked the body removing the chainsword and twirled it, cutting across the neck of another officer who happened to be near him. The Chainsword did a messy work and turned the Officer's neck and upper half into something which belonged in a butcher's shop.

He looked around for any other heretic that was still alive, his Death Korps uniform splattered with blood armed with a bloody Chainsword and Bolt-pistol he looked like a Grim reaper or a Death God.

Fortunately, any remaining heretics or Death Guards were taken out as his Grenadiers and Cadian Shock Troopers caught up and joined the fray.

He looked around and his sight turned to the middle of the trenches where the last of the Cadian Troopers in their company were jumping into the trenches for cover.

His gaze fell upon the Left flank, which was still under fire from the heavy bolter when a huge fiery explosion took place near the trenches, throwing up fire, dirt and pieces of meat. He watched as the trenches, including the bolter position was engulfed in fire stopping the heavy bolter for good.

A minute later he saw a bunch of Black and green figures approach the position and drop into the trench followed by gunfire.

"Looks like one of their fuel tanks exploded," Someone from the Cadians commented as everyone watched the explosion.

Eight looked back as Ice rejoined him with three of his remaining grenadiers. Eight nodded at her and then turned to his Vox operator who was following him.

"Tell Colonel Keitel to send the last company, we'll hold the trench,"

Then while the Vox operator sent the message he turned back and gazed at the fort carefully.

The distance between the trenches and the fort was at least a 300 meters and in those 300 meters there were two layers of barbed wire one a hundred meters ahead, while the other two hundred meters ahead. Thought engineers were used to clear out these things, it would be pretty much equal to sending men to their dooms.

The Troops on the walls were all ready to fire, he could see a few of them peeking out while wielding heavy weapons and if that wasn't enough there was also the bunker which was spewing out bolter rounds just like a Priest of the Ecclesiarchy who spat out a bunch of religious bullshit before a battle started...thankfully they did not have one here.

To sum up, he didn't think that there were enough troopers to assault the fort, successfully and hence he asked for reinforcements.

Sure enough, after a minute mortar rounds began to land among the barb wires, this did not destroy the wires but it did open up several routes for the troopers. The Mortar troops also tired to target the walls but fell short in range.

They could have moved their mortar forward but that would have also exposed them to the enemy mortars. The mortars could only pound at the bunker which probably had some effect on it, as it stopped firing.

The Troopers waited for the reinforcements as they crouched deeper into the trench as bolter rounds slammed into the trench occasionally taking out a Kriegsman or a Cadian. Then after a minute of waiting the reinforcements finally came in sight, it was just like the last wave, Death Korpsmen followed by the Cadian Shock troopers.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" The commissar roared making every trooper jump out of the safety of the trench while on the Fort walls several Death Guards came out of cover while wielding rockets launchers while the Bunker opened fire again.

The next second, the whole situation turned into Chaos.

The Death Guard's Rockets slammed into the advancing Troopers blowing up men left and right across the whole line while other Death Guards opened fire with their Bolters while the Bolter-fire from the bunker, which apparently was still functioning, tore apart the left flank.

The Imperial guardsmen retaliated in kind, moments after they had launched their rockets most of the Death Guards on the wall were shot, eliminating most of the soldiers. The Mortar crew hit the bunker again, this time however it seemed that they had changed the ammunition as a the bunker's roof caved and a huge hole blew in from the side facing the advancing troopers, effectively ending the threat from the Bunker.

As the guardsmen reached the second layer of barbed wire, they stopped and using the combined firepower of every las-gun available opened fire upon any remaining Chaos-Blood pact soldier that remained on the wall.

No matter how brave the Death Guard may have been, they were no match for hundreds of las-shot rounds aimed at their position. A few moments were all they needed before every Death Guard soldier on the wall was eliminated.

"TO THE GATE! CAPTURE THE FORT!" The commissars roared again, this time he was followed in his orders by the Cadian with their War Cries as they made their way through the second layers of barbed wire which the engineers had begun removing the moment that they reached it.

The gate to the fort was located at the back of the fort, slightly left of Eight's position. It was the side facing the second fort which they had to capture. The Left flank which had been reinforced moved towards the front of the fort while the middle and the right flank made their way to the back.

Hundreds of Kreigsmen and Cadian Shock troopers crossed the second layer of barbed wire before heading towards the backside of the fort. It was a jawdropping scene to see hundreds of guardsmen in Green and Black uniforms scrambling forward and moving like a single huge creature. The Cadian's occasional War Cry was in direct contrast to the Death Korps who remained silent and emotionless.

However the Imperial guardsmen soon ran into a problem.

Seeing the Gate close, the Death Korps engineers immediately explosives at the door and immediately ran back.

"Fire in the hole" An Engineer yelled before blowing the charge. The smoke had not yet cleared before a Watchmaster followed by a few Death Korps guardsmen had already charged into the smoke. They had barely taken a few steps into the fort when Heavy bolter fire punched fist shaped holes right through the men.

Seeing this Cadian Officers looking at the scene stopped their men from advancing, a few Death Korps officers tried to advance into the gate with their guns drawn and though they were killed they managed to return fire.

The officers may have thought of some idea, but that was interrupted when a few Death Guards from the second fort advanced and fired. Caught in an ugly position with no cover, most of the Cadian rushed back into the cover of the fort walls while the Death Korps and the Commissars opened fire on the Death Guards who took cover behind the nearby debris.

Eight who was still in the cover of the Fort was thinking of something. He first looked at the Vox operator, "Tell Col. Keitel that we're capturing the second fort so we'll need mortar support, the the coast is clear so he can bring the mortars forward."

He then looked at Ice who was staring at him and them at his men.

"Make me a ladder." they stared at him for a moment before moving to carry out his orders. The Cadian and a few Kreigsmen looked back and stared as Eight's squad formed a human ladder, next to the fort wall. As the ladder began to sway a little a Cadian Sergeant ran up and supported the man on the bottom. He looked back in anger at the other troopers.

"What are you gawking at...? Support them!" In a flash the troopers snapped out of their thoughts and moved to help the human ladder. In moments the Human chain turned into a Human pyramid. Eight was instantly pushed to the topmost position, but he could barely reach the top.

"Ice get up here!" He ordered as Death Korps Guardsman climbed the human pyramid and stepping on his shoulders, climbed over the fort walls.

"Hey! Pull me up!" He commanded before she put out a hand and grabbing the hand and Eight pulled himself up. He looked back down and saw a hundred troopers, a dozen officers and a few commissars staring at him. If he wasn't a Kriegsman he would have frozen at the scene.

"I'll take down the enemy troops, get ready to breach the fort on my signal." The trooper on the top nodded and leapt down. Before any of the officers could say anything eight turned his head and in the next second found himself being pulled down by Ice next to the corpses of the Death Guards. He was momentarily stunned before he saw the reason.

A few Death guards were facing the entrance of the fort, in the open space in the middle of the fort. Next to them facing the entrance was a bunker that had a heavy bolter next to it. Beside the fort wall that they both were on was a series of steps that probably lead to the underground of the Fort. While the backside of the fort had a series of steps that lead upto the walls. If he had been standing there was a chance that they would have been exposed.

Eight was looking at the enemy position from cover while thinking on how to deal with them when suddenly Ice pulled at his sleeve. He looked at her and saw her pointing to something kept nearby on the wall.

It was a fuel barrel. He was confused for a moment before the explosion on the left flank replayed in his mind and he looked back at Ice and nodded.

They carefully picked up the barrel and brought it along the wall, behind the trooper all the while praying to the God Emperor that the Death Guards did not look back. As they were in position Ice readied herself with a grenade as Eight picked up the heavy Fuel Barrel, the Barrel wasn't light to light to lift and he doubted how much far he could throw it.

Fortunately it seemed like the God Emperor had smiled upon them as the enemy were more engrossed in the Death Korpsmen which seem to charge in at random moments.

Then Eight grunted as he readied himself and tossed the barrel as far as he could towards the group. The barrel landed in the midst of the group, taking them by complete surprise. They however could not think for long as Ice threw the Grenade, which landed right next to the barrel. Eight pulled Ice down before the grenade exploded.

The fuel barrel blew up sending all the enemies near it to a fiery death. Anyone who was lucky to escape the blast radius was shot by Ice and Eight who stood up from their positions and fired their las-gun and bolter-pistol at the exposed Death Guards.

They weren't alone for long as hearing the blast, dozen of Kreigsmen and Cadian Troopers charged right into the Fort. Spotting a few survivors of the Death guards in front of them they opened fire, putting down anyone who remained.

Eight and Ice walked back and came down from the walls and was immediately greeted by the Vox operator and the four remaining grenadiers of his squad who immediately stood behind them.

The Cadian troopers and Death Korpsmen were busy taking over the fort. Several of them ran past the squad and towards the steps to take over the walls while another group was moving towards the steps that took them underground.

"Well onto the second fort," He commented before leading his squad towards the entrance.

Maybe it was because he was looking at the soldier on the wall shooting towards the second fort or maybe it was because he saw Trooper Yui who was moving in with the Cadians, but he caught sight of a movement in the bunker.

The bunker outside exposed nothing but this one in the yard had some more space to fire giving some view in the interior of the bunker. Eight turned his head to look at it more carefully, his hand on his bolter-pistol ready to shoot.

'Was there a Guardsman in the Bunker or was it another Death guard...?' Seeing him stop, the rest of his group also tensed up and went on alert.

Eight did think much of it and raising his bolter-pistol slowly moved towards the bunker. Seeing him moving towards the bunker several other troopers were alerted and also raised their las-guns.

He had taken another step when a soldier in a red uniform pushed a heavy stubber out of the bunker opening and pulled the trigger.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" The Heavy stubber spat out 20 rounds per second sending a volley of overly sized rounds at the packed Kreigsmen and Cadians blowing up fist sized holes in their bodies. Eight too felt a spray of blood next to him, probably from one of his grenadiers.

The Guardsmen did not panic nor did they move to avoid the stubber-rounds but aimed and returned fire. With the combined firepower of a dozen troopers the soldier was brought down immediately, however not before incurring heavy losses on the Imperial guardsmen.

Over 40 of the Guardsmen lay dead or dying, the Bunker had caught them unaware as they were moving into the fort and so most of the dead were those who could not turn back in time. Cries of Medics rang out as Cadian troopers ran up to the survivors, Cadians and Kreigsmen alike.

Eight lowered his bolter-pistol and stared at the scene. He should have checked the bunker for any survivors...

A commissar immediately jumped onto the scene, kicking off anyone unnecessary personals, leaving only the medics tending to the injured. A Quartermaster moved up to the surviving Kreigsmen looking for those who could not be saved, He looked back at his squad when he realised that the person who was shot wasn't one of his grenadiers...

It was Ice.

The subber round had blow away her right arm, she also had another gaping hole near her stomach area, and she was lying on a rapidly spreading pool of blood while the Vox operator and another grenadier supported her. He took a look at her wounds and knew it was futile.

She was trying to say something but her words were barely audible. He bent down next to Ice and placed his ear next to her rebreather. She then said a sentence that he barely heard.

"I can't fight anymore." She had said one sentence but it meant more than that. Eight understood it better than any other Kreiger. He then put his bolter-pistol away in his coat and then picked up her las-gun that she was still holding in her intact hand.

He replaced the charge pack and then looked back her. He gazed at her down form for a few moments before he raised the las-gun and without a second thought plunged the bayonet into her neck. Moments later Ice's lifeless body slipped out of the bayonet and the two troopers dragged the body and placed it against the fort wall, they then salvaged anything of use, such as her las-gun charge packs and grenades.

Eight removed the bayonet and it a small shake to remove any blood before re-attaching it to the Las-gun. He stared at Ice's lifeless form before muttering a line that every Kreigsman knew, the Final litany of the Litany of Sacrifice.

"In life, war. In death, peace. In life, shame. In death, atonement."

He then turned back and without looking back at her form went out of the fort.

He observed that the second fort was smaller than the second fort. A few Death guard soldiers were on the walls as well as on the outskirts of the fort near the barbed wire outside the fort were pouring bolter fire at the Death Korps soldiers and Cadian shock troopers who were taking cover using the debris and rubble scattered around were returning fire and though the situation wasn't good before, supporting fire from the Guardsmen on the fort walls turned the situation on their favour.

The enemy fire was stopped for a few moments as Mortar fire bore upon them, blowing up many of the Death Guards outside and suppressing the enemy fire as the Guardsmen prepared to Takedown the second fort.

Eight remembered his orders as he hefted the Las-gun and charged towards the enemy who were pinned down followed by his grenadiers and Vox operator.

They had captured a fort, had severe losses, but they still had a Hive to capture.

* * *

 **[The End]**

* * *

 **Now that I have finished the story, anyone who's bored or got tired of this story.**

 **Feel free to leave. And the rest who are still confused over the terms and things mentioned. Read on.**

 **Triva / References / Explanations**

 **-Aquilla- The bird which represents the entirety of the Imperium of Man.  
**

 **-Rebreather- A gas mask that is covers the face protecting you from toxic gases. The Death Korps always keep them on as their Planet is impossible to survive without them and they are trained to always wear them in any condition...expect when they eat.**

 **-Colonel-134 – Death Korps officer prefer using a number to refer to them such as here Colonel 134 mean commander of the 134** **th** **regiment.**

 **\- Watchmasters- A rank equal to a Military Sergeant.**

 **\- Chimera – It can be described as an APC and also carries quite a bit of firepower. Sort of the vehicle you need when you need to gate crash someone's wedding.**

 **\- Lasguns and laspistols- Laser weapons.**

 **\- Numbers- Like the Officers, the soldiers are never denoted by name, but rather numbers.**

 **\- Imperial Infantry Uplifting Primer- A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The** _ **Primer**_ **is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, History and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium.**

 **-Flak-jacket- Standard Issue combat gear to every Imperial Guardsman.**

 **-Cadian Shock Troopers- I had confused these guys with the Stormtroopers, and messed up quite a bit sorry about that.**

 **\- Hive- Massive underground cities.**

 **\- Commissars- Officers tasked with maintaining the discipline and morale of the troops. And they have the power and duty to ensure it, which includes executing anyone if he deems it necessary...like Tobe...?**

 **\- Bolter and Stubbers- In an understandable term they are machine guns.**

 **\- Vox operator- Yeah, you must have guessed it. He's sort of a radio operator following the officer in the field.**

 **\- Chainswords- A sword whose blade acts like a chainsaw. Used by Officers of all fractions.**

 **Ok...so now...I think we're done.**

 **Hope I didn't piss off any Warhammer fans...?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers mates!**

 **P.S- I broke my previous record of killing off half the cast...lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah...**

 **I wasn't satisfied with the ending last time...**

 **Too...boring...meh...**

 **Or maybe not enought Drama...?**

 **Oh well, Oh and thanks for The correction BravoTango, yes the Death Guards were not exactly death guards...I messed up.**

 **Thank you Oracle14 for pointing that out...**

 **The Death Guards were actually Chaos Space Marines...sorry about that.**

 **Now...so because I felt there was not enough Drama I thought I'll write a better ending.**

 **Credits actually go to a picture I saw in Pintrest.**

* * *

Saika was lying on the ground. The last bombardment had knocked him off his feet and flung him over 10 meters away...

He was drifting in and out of consciousness when someone made the choice of waking him up...

Or maybe...lifting him up...?

He felt someone lifting his right leg up in the air and tap on his rebreather a bit forcefully, as he finally clearly opened his eyes and looked to see what was bothering him.

He froze.

A glove covered finger that was at least be thrice thicker than his own was tapping at his mask.

"Yep! Come on!" A gruff voice said.

"What the...?" Saika mouthed before he was forcefully lifted up by his leg and suspended in the middle of the air by whatever held him up.

"Faund yor slink, Zog smart." The voice said talking to someone else.

As the light him him, Saika finally realised who was holding him. It was a huge trooper who had almost twice the build of a normal man. No it wasn't a man...

It was a mutant. Or at least that's what Saika thought it was...

No one in the Imperial regiments would be like that...

"And here I was thinking that, I would be needing a new Vox operator." A distant but familiar voice spoke and Saika turned his head towards it, as he saw the speaker he instantly saluted, even though he was held upside down by the giant.

"Maam, found your Vox operator." Another Kreiger who was standing near the giant said while the person on reference was slowly walking near them.

Suddenly the giant let go of Saika's leg and he fell straight on his butt on the ground.

"Soft Landin!" The Mutant awkwardly chuckled and then along with the other trooper walked away after saluting the Kreiger officer who walked towards Saika and squatted down.

"Are you alright...?" Ice asked as Saika took deep breaths through his rebreather. He then checked his gear and his combat uniform to see if there was any place that was torn or exposed.

A few minutes ago the enemy had unleashed some sort of Poison gas...Though the Death Korps was ready for such an encounter as their combat uniforms were designed to fight in bio-hazardous environments...even a small cut or tear in that uniform could spell Instant death to them.

As he assured himself that he would still live he turned back and then faced Ice.

"Yes Maam, protective suit is undamaged I guess..."

"Hope that's true Saika, Death's in the air."

"Where is the Captain...? Saika asked. Ice sighed before speaking...

"He charged forward with the two of the other squad members. Apparently he shot a Commissar who was ordering the regiment to fall back."

Hearing her words Saika shook his head. That Captain of theirs...

"What will we do now maam...?" Saika asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary..."

"First we will go through complete decontamination."

"They will get rid of our uniforms..."

She looked towards the Horizon...

"Then our Chimeras will burn the field with promethium and everything in in..."

She was about to say more when she saw three figure walking towards them.

She was quick to recognise Eight, even though he never wore the uniform of an Officer. It was like some sort of bond was formed between them...

"Captain Eight!" Ice and Saika quickly stood on their feet and saluted him.

Eight returned the salute, for some reason he didn't salute them back. Ice felt that odd, Eight had always been someone who never gave a damn about Authority...but he followed some traditions like the rest.

"Watchmaster Ice, I'm truly glad to see you've survived." Ice immediately felt that something was wrong. Eight's voice was extremely feeble as if he was forcing himself to talk. He looked at the Battlefield where the Death Korps and the Cadians were picking up the survivors.

"Today the Death Korps had again proven their worth and loyalty to the emperor in blood."

"Watchmaster Ice, I hearby promote you to the rank of Captain. You no longer need to take my commands," He then looked at the battlefield again.

"It's nice to see that the lan...Ah.." Eight suddenly grabbed his rebreather and coughed.

It was then that Ice saw his torn and bleeding hand.

"Your hand..." Ice muttered.

Eight then put it up as if showing off a scar.

"Yes, I know...You can't stop Death when he's standing at your doorstep," He then looked at Ice and locked eyes with her.

"And that is why I came to you...I have a request." Saying this he put the bleeding hand in his coat and fished out a bolter pistol. Holding it by the muzzle he thrust the butt towards Ice.

"I could do it myself...but...I want you...I want you, Ice to do it." Ice started at Eight for what seemed like an eternity before she slowly reached out for the Bolter pistol.

"Are you sure...?" She asked as she grabbed the gun. Eight thrust the gun in her hands and then spoke in a feeble voice.

"Death will take me anyway...Shouldn't keep it waiting." Saying this he retreated a few steps and then folded his hands behind his back before standing at attention and looked towards Ice.

Ice started at the gun for a few moments before she raised it and aimed towards Eight.

"Then so be it. If that is your request, I shall fulfil it."

"Emperor. Give me strength to carry out the deed and Eight I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do."

"The End will be swift and the Eternal gates swing wide open. You have done your duty Kreiger, Rest. And I will now carry out mine."

Saying these words Ice pulled the trigger.

A small flash of red erupted from the gun and hit Eight square in the middle of his forehead. The beam passed cleanly through his head and exited in a straight line.

Eight remained motionless for a few moments before his body tilted backwards. As it was about to fall, It was caught by Ice who had rushed forward.

Under the gazes of the present people she slowly laid him down on the ground.

"Oh Emperor, I pray that you take the souls of those who died in battle with your name on their lips and lead them to salvation." Ice spoke those words as she put Eight's hand on his chest.

"Saika." Ice suddenly said while still hunched over Eight's body. She was clearly praying over Eight's fallen form.

"Do remember those words Saika," She looked back at him. Saika though he saw her eyes become teary.

"For one day you may have to say them for me."

"Yes Captain Ice." He swore.

* * *

 **Well...that's the end of it.**

 **Thank you Armantus, Lyinghiki, Oracle14 and BravoTango for reviewing...**

 **Oh and Mr Fanfic...**

 **I got something in the rough that will blow off your socks...**

 **Look forward to it.**

 **Thanks for reading folks.**

 **Cheers mates!**

 **...AND WAAARGH!**


End file.
